


Burning for You

by letmeriddleyouatale



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: After the Movie, Drabbles, Galo is a loving himbo, M/M, Spoilers, Will add tags as I go, domestic love, first chapter is to give setting, galo is a moron, galo is warm, galo smells good and lio is weak and pining, lio is moronsexual, lio might have PTSD, lio wears galo's jacket, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2020-10-24 13:22:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeriddleyouatale/pseuds/letmeriddleyouatale
Summary: Sometimes they think about the kiss. Sometimes they are super pure and sweet babies. Spoilers ahead.I will take a look at requests if anyone has anything they want to see from these two ^^This is honestly just me wanting some cute domestic fluff for once and I'm selfishly writing it for myself and you just get to benefit from that lmao





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone knew that things couldn’t just go back to normal. It didn’t matter that the promare were gone, that the burnish people were just…people, now. The trauma ran too deep. The grip of nightmares and past experiences kept many scared and still hiding away, fearing the past discrimination would continue. Some people, typically those that always remembered the burnish people _were_ people, volunteered to help, opening their homes and their hearts to help the burnish people slowly get back into society. With the end of the Foresight Foundation, even the government had to piece itself back together, now with the core belief in fixing what was almost broken.

Of course, as the dust settled, Lio helped with the after math. He helped rescue his people from the engine, helping each to medical help, and even after that helped them find ways to settle and people to help. Some were lucky and had family, others were supported by the government and volunteer groups. It was enough to keep his mind off everything for a while, able to ignore his own pain. As the weeks and months went on, though, he began to feel it.

Galo had Lio move in only a couple days after the promare disappeared, wanting the chance to help the other, and he was good about it. He gave Lio space when he needed it, but he was also there to help Lio when that was needed too. When Lio cried during the night or had fits of anger. When Lio tried to isolate himself, or even when a loud sound sometimes threw Lio back to that and he would think he needed to defend his people again. It was a journey, but Lio wasn’t walking it alone.


	2. Hurt and Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio realizes the ways that he hurt Galo, and Galo has to assure Lio that they are okay.

One day, a few weeks after the battle and the disappearance of the promare, Lio woke up feeling like it was just hard to feel like doing anything. Now that he didn’t have a rebellion to lead, a cause to fight for, or fire to wield, he sometimes felt like everything was pointless. He rolled off the extra bed Galo had bought for him and sighed as he walked through the apartment they were not sharing, grabbing a glass of water before looking out the window. He heard Galo wake up in the other room, the familiar sound of the bed creaking and footsteps on the ground.

Even weeks after the battle it was hard to not be hyper-vigilant, and he was trying to learn ways to relax. At least knowing it was Galo made it easier to not panic. They were much closer now, especially as the rescue efforts had calmed down and they were both around the apartment more. Once he heard the flush of the toilet and the running of the sink, he knew Galo would head back to his room and Lio took the chance to walk over.

“Hey Galo--,” the rest of the sentence stuck in his throat. In all the rush he hadn’t really seen Galo much, or maybe he just hadn’t paid attention. Galo always slept in his underwear, and still hadn’t had a chance to get dressed. Of course he knew Galo probably had some burns from their fights before, but he had never seen them. Mostly on Galo’s back was where he noticed them, lines of scared, pink skin, marring what he had a feeling had been smooth skin. “Uh…how did you get those scars? I mean I know you were in a fire as a child and worked in fire rescue…is it from one of those?”

Galo wasn’t expecting Lio to come into his bedroom as he got dressed and he pulled up his pants quickly. “Oh, nah. I am pretty good about not getting burned most of the time. Most of the burns were from our fights, maybe a couple from Kray after I gave you your fire back?” He shrugged and reached back, his fingers slowly running over some of the scars. They were still tender in a few places and he stopped touching them pretty quickly. “Why?”

Hearing that, a look of guilt washed over Lio. How had he missed how much he had hurt Galo. “How can you not hate me for hurting you like that?” They had never really addressed the fights between them, seeming to have silently agreed to leave it in the past.

“Wait, what?” Galo almost laughed, but he knew Lio was being serious. “I don’t blame you. When this happened you thought I was helping Kray and hurting the burnish people. It happened and we moved on. You’re healing and I’m healing, right?” He smiled a little and walked over to Lio, patting him on the shoulder. “You have to stop blaming yourself.”

“But I did that. I hurt you like that and you are just acting like it didn’t happen. What if you end up resenting me?”

“Lio, if I didn’t resent you before, I’m definitely not going to now, okay? C’mon, let’s make breakfast.”


	3. Warmth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lio steal's Galo's jacket and wonders how warm it would be to be held by Galo

Now that the promare had gone back to their own dimension, Galo and his team had gone back to normal firefighting, for the most part, which meant they spent a lot of time being bored. Galo generally just wandered around the station and tried to think of things to do between the times Lucia called him over for one of her experiments. Even with the threat gone, she still seemed to be having fun coming up with gadgets and fixing up their gear. As long as it kept her happy, he didn’t mind.

Occasionally they would get a call, and Galo loved that. Getting to feel the rush of saving people again, being the hero that Kray had failed to be. He just liked the attention, really. Now a days, though, only one person’s attention made him feel _really_ good.

Lio had started tagging along just to give him a reason to get out of the apartment they shared. Sure, he went out to meet up with Gueira and Meis, but things weren’t the same. They didn’t have a rebellion to run, plus Gueira and Meis started dating and it made hanging out with them feel weird. So, Lio tagged along with Galo. He liked it though, often times finding his eyes drawn to Galo’s blue, rooster like hair, his stupid, puffy orange pants, his ripped chest. He wouldn’t admit to that though.

  
  
Without the fire burning inside him, and with winter coming on, Lio was often pretty cold, and one day when he was hanging out in the station that stupid, huge jacket caught his eye. Galo, Aina, and even Varys and Remi seemed to be wrapped up watching something that Lucia was doing on a screen and the blond took his opportunity. He grabbed the jacket and slunk off to a bench in the corner of their station, looking at it. The thing was so big it reached down to his midthigh and was probably 4 sizes too big. A rush of cold air made the choice easy though and he shrugged on the jacket, almost laughing at how big it felt. He zipped it up and moved around a little, feeling a bit like a kid playing dress up.

Lio sat on the bench and turned so his back was against the wall, pulling up his knees since he was even able to pull his legs into the jacket. It was warm, though, and kind of smelled like Galo. That pizza they always went out for, the slight smell of smoke from the first Galo helped put out, old spice deodorant. Lio didn’t notice as his face flushed a bit, sinking into the smell and the warmth. Was Galo this warm? Would being held by him feel like this?

Someone clearing their throat made Lio open his eyes again, turning bright red when he sat Galo grinning at him. The blush crept through his neck and even to the tips of his ears.

“You know…if you were cold and wanted to borrow my jacket you could have just asked instead of trying to hide. I could see if we have one in your size instead.” He offered, gesturing to the boxes where they kept extra uniforms.

“No! No…I like this one. It’s perfect.” Lio sank a bit into the coat, debating on if he could just disappear entirely into it and not deal with this.

“Whatever you say. We’re gonna go get some pizza, wanna come?”

“Ugh. Again? Yeah.” Lio pushed his legs back out and stood up, unzipping the jacket just a little.

“You look cute in that. I never wear it if you want to use it more.”

Being called cute made Lio bite the inside of his cheek, “Maybe. You should wear it sometimes, though,” to keep it smelling like Galo, “if you get cold or anything, right?”

“Sure, sure.” Galo just laughed and hopped onto his bike, tossing Lio the extra helmet. “Grab on.”

Lio got onto the bike behind Galo and wrapped his arms around Galo’s waist and after a moment let his hand touch Galo’s stomach, acting like it was an accident that for a second his fingers brushed under the shirt Galo was wearing. He was warm.


	4. The Thoughts that keep him Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lio wakes up emotional and reliving things and Galo is there to remind him it's okay and over.

It was sometimes hard to live with himself knowing he had hurt people. Through fires, fear, and especially during his rampage against Kray. Sometimes it was all he could think about. Not only did the thoughts of what he had done come back, but also the feeling of those memories. The pain and the anguish. The anger that burned hotter than any fire Lio had ever felt. It was enough to wake him in a cold sweat, staring up at the ceiling.

In moments like that, even with Galo in the bed next to him he felt like he was alone. All he could think about was the feeling that settled in his chest again, reliving the visions of what he had seen and done. Hearing again the cacophony of the death screams of the Burnish. His people. The people he had been meant to protect. Meis and Guiera had even used moments that could have very well been their last to shoot him off on just the hope he would save them.

Sure, he had, but he didn’t spare them the pain. They had still all been put through that torture. The kind of pain that was literally enough it had almost ended the world.

Those were the thoughts that would wake him up. Without realizing it he had started shaking, unable to shake those cries from his mind. It made him feel paralyzed where he was laying as tears burned in his eyes.

Only since it all ended had he found himself like this. Overwhelmed and finally feeling the things he assumed he would have if the anger hadn’t been there to overwhelm it.

Something on his side drew his attention and he looked over to see a sleepy Galo blinking his eyes open. Galo’s hair was a mess, a collection of random juts and knots of blue hair. The other pulled Lio close and hugged him despite the sweat that left a sheen on Lio’s skin, raising a hand to brush the tears from his eyes.

“I’m gross. You shouldn’t hug me.”

“You’re not gross. Maybe I like a little sweat.”

“Now you’re gross.”

“Yeah, well, you still like me.”

“Maybe.” Lio closed his eyes as he let the feeling of Galo’s arms around him ground him again. “How can you stand me? Aren’t you like…all about hurting people? I hurt so many.”

“You did it to save your people.” Galo was more awake now and he shifted to tuck Lio’s head under his chin, rubbing Lio’s back, “You have to forgive yourself for fighting for your survival. We saved the whole freaking planet.”

Lio nodded and leaned his forehead on Galo’s collarbone. “I think you might be smarter than you let on.”

“I’m still the world’s number one idiot firefighter though, right?”

“Oh, for sure.”

“Good. Go back to sleep now.” Galo leaned his head down and kissed Lio’s forehead with a soft smile.

“Whatever. Don’t tell me what to do.”

“There it is.”

Lio smacked Galo’s chest lightly and smiled as he relaxed again, feeling more secure after grounding himself and talking a little. “I love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
